


Three-Knuckle Shuffle

by ceealaina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom!Fili, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceealaina/pseuds/ceealaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Fíli was all set to fall into bed with his brother. </p><p>Then Kíli decided to make the day a little longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Knuckle Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlestSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestSecret/gifts).



Fíli whined, teeth digging into his lower lip as he shifted on the bed, his heels pressing into the mattress. He could feel a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead to slide along his temple, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He felt too hot all over, a sharp contrast to the cool winter air outside, his naked body super-heated with pleasure and desire. He moaned softly under his breath and twisted his wrist, digging his fingers in deeper, and the sound turned to a sharp gasp as the new angle had his fingers brushing momentarily over his prostate.

It felt as though he has been here for hours, hours since he and Kíli had fallen into their bedroom after a day apart, bodies pressed flush together, hot and needy. It had taken Kíli no time at all to divest Fíli of his clothing, only missing a shirt himself as he pressed his brother flat with filthy kisses, teasing him open. Kíli had been in a wicked mood, whispering all sorts of filthy things in Fíli's ear, asking if Fíli would do anything for his younger brother - to whch, of course, Fíli had vehemently agreed. Kíli had worked his brother open slowly, his own cock rutting against Fíli's thigh. He had pulled Fíli's hand down to help, twined their fingers together as they scissored Fíli open and left him gasping in pleasure. So slowly that Fíli hadn't even been aware of it, Kíli had switched Fíli's fingers for his own. And then, just when Fíli was wondering if he might come from this, without his cock ever being touched, Kíli had kissed him roughly and asked - nay, ordered - Fíli not to remove his fingers. And as Fíli was still processing this, he had pulled away entirely, picking up his abandoned clothing, murmuring how he had promised to meet Ori but would be back soon, and then he was gone.

Fíli's sense of time had long since disappeared, body wracked with pleasure as he worked three fingers inside himself, struggling not to come because Kíli had told him no. As hot as he was, he couldn't stop the shivers running over his body, or the desperate whines he wasn't even aware of slipping past his lips. His pulse was thrumming in his ears, nerve endings hypersensitive and tingling. His free hand was running absently over his chest, dragging through the thick curls matted there, too wound up to really focus his touch on one spot. Fíli hissed loudly into the empty room as his thumb caught a pert nipple, cock twitching against his abdomen at the sensation. He was aching for more, hips jerking with each twist of his fingers, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to disobey Kíli.

Curling his fingers, Fíli cried out sharply into the empty room as they nudged his prostate once more. The sound turned to a low sob of pleasure as his hand fisted in the sheets by his hip, digging and tearing at the fabric as he struggled to keep himself from coming. His entire body had tensed, back arching, and it was a moment before he dared move, waiting for the urge to pass. Every time it happened, rare as it was, it had his toes curling from the delicious jolt that passed. His head was swimming, breath harsh and rough, and he was so focused on his own pleasure that he hadn't even heard the door open.

"Mahal, Fíli."

His brother's voice was low and rough, and Fíli's head snapped in his direction, though his fingers stayed in place. "K-Kíli?" he said, voice raw with disuse. He blinked at his brother as a shudder wracked his body, and another low whine slipped past his lips at the hungry look in Kíli's eyes. "Kíli, please. Please, please, I can't, Kí- ah!"

Kíli had moved to the bed, leaning over Fíli with wide eyes. “Shhh,” he soothed, letting his gaze run up and down the length of his brother’s body. “You look so good like this,” he whispered, swallowing hard.

Fíli let out a soft noise, arching his hips. He could feel the press of Kíli’s body, barely touching him, and he wanted more. “Kíli,” he breathed softly.

His brother grinned wickedly, pulling away from Fíli to sit back on the bed. He made a low noise as his eyes dragged over Fíli’s cock, straining against his abdomen. “How close are you?” he asked. His fingers trailed over the crease of Fíli’s thigh, and his grin widened at the sharp gasp and jump of Fíli’s hips at his touch.

“Close.”

“How close,” Kíli pressed, watching as his brother stilled his fingers, struggling to hold back.

“So… So close. Kíli, please. I was good, please let me come.”

Kíli hummed softly, leaning down to kiss Fíli soft and slow. “Mmm. Were you?” he purred. His hands swept over Fíli’s chest and flicked against his nipple, pulling another soft cry from Fíli’s lips. He grinned against his skin, nipped and tugged at his lower lip, and slid his hand lower, forcing his hips down flat against the mattress. “How do I know you’re telling me the truth? How do I know you didn’t… Cheat?”

The word sounded absolutely filthy falling from Kíli’s lips, and Fíli keened desperately, his free hand still fisted in the sheets because he somehow didn’t think he was allowed to touch. “I didn’t,” he gasped, squirming beneath his younger brother. “I swear, I didn’t. Please, please, please.”

As turned on as he was, Kíli kept his cool, rocking absently against Fíli’s thigh for just a bit of relief. “I dunno, Fee,” he drawled, sucking one of Fíli’s moustache beads into his mouth and giving the braid attached a tug. He laughed softly as he gave Fíli another kiss and mouthed along his jaw. “Maybe I should have you wait a little longer.”

Fíli groaned, head tossing against the pillows as his pleasure spiralled higher. His cock throbbed against his abdomen, and he scissored the fingers inside himself once more. Kíli’s hand slid lower down his body, closer and closer to where he wanted them, and he tried to rock his hips. “Kíli…”

Kíli continued on as if he hadn’t heard him, humming thoughtfully into the sensitive skin of Fíli’s neck. “Maybe I should make you wait until I’m buried inside you, till I’ve used you and you’re begging me to come.”

“I’m… I’m begging you now,” Fíli pointed out, his sarcastic tone lost somewhere in a moan of need. Kíli just ignored him, busy with marking up his brother’s skin.

“Would you like that, Fee? Do you want me to make you wait?” His fingers inched closer, skating over Fíli’s hips before he finally closed them around Fíli’s cock.

Fíli had an instant to appreciate the white hot pleasure that shot through him, and then his back was arching, a near scream of Kíli’s name falling from his lips as he came hard. His cock twitched in Kíli’s hand, beads of come spurting over his chest as he ground up into Kíli’s touch. His eyes were clenched tightly shut, and had they been open, he would have seen Kíli staring down at him, his mouth hanging open as he watched Fíli fall apart spectacularly.

It was a moment before Fíli could even breathe again, his heart rate slowing minutely. Panting hard, he swallowed and blinked up at Kíli, who was still staring at him with wide eyes. He had pulled away from Fíli just slightly, sitting back on his knees as he watched him, and Fíli felt a hot blush burn his cheeks.

“I, um. Sorry?” he breathed, and a split second later Kíli was lunging forward, kissing him harshly.

“Sorry?” he repeated, voice pitched high in incredulity. “Are you… That was… Durin’s Beard, Fíli, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so beautiful.” He continued kissing him, frantic and desperate, while his hips ground against Fíli’s. “Mahal, I just… I want you, Fíli.” He continued grinding down hard against Fíli's hip, hopelessly turned on by the sight of Fíli losing control, just from his words. "Love you... So much," he panted out, burying his face in the heated skin of Fíli's neck.

Fíli felt his own breath quickening again at Kíli's reaction, and his free hand came up to scratch blunt nails over his brother's back. He still had three fingers buried inside himself, and he gave them an experimental twist, air rushing from his lungs at the sensation. The sound was lost amongst Kíli's pants and groans, and he did it again, loosening his already stretched hole. Kíli remained oblivious, wound up and desperate as he panted into Fíli’s skin. His hands were clutching at Fíli’s body, too lost in his own pleasure to even take himself in hand, and Fíli stretched himself a little further, a little harder. Another shock of pleasure went through him, just this side of too much. Fíli bit down hard into his lower lip, stifling a low whine as his softened cock twitched against his thigh.

“Fuuck,” Kíli groaned, still rocking against Fíli’s flesh. “Fee. You’re so good… Feel so good.” His teeth dragged over Fíli's throat, scraping the sensitive skin. “Would fuck you right now. Make you go all over again for me.”

Fíli moaned softly at that, and his cock thickened a little further against his thigh. As he dragged a finger over the sensitive rim of his ass, he blew out a shaky breath. “Ah… Alright,” he breathed out.

It took a moment for the words to penetrate the haze of Kíli’s lust, and then he was suddenly aware of the movement of Fíli’s arm. He pulled back a little, eyes falling to watch the way the muscles in Fíli's forearm were bunching. Kíli swallowed hard, his throat clicking as his mouth went suddenly dry. “Fíli?” he questioned, voice coming out in a raspy whisper.

Fíli gave him what he hoped was an enticing smile, though he could feel his cheeks blazing red hot. “You didn’t say I could remove them yet,” he pointed out, and Kíli cursed loudly. He watched the motion of Fíli's arm a moment longer before nosing behind his brother's ear, biting down on the tender lobe to stifle the frantic groan that threatened to slip past his lips.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. He might say all manner of things, loving nothing more than to wind Fíli up and make him beg, but he never actually expected...

But Fíli was nodding his head, eyes dark and sure despite the blush staining his cheeks. "Do it, Kíli," he insisted. "I want..." He trailed off, cheeks flaming hotter before he found the words to continue. "What to feel you inside me. Want you to use me until I can barely take anymore. I... Fuck. Want to feel you for days, Kíli, please."

Kíli made a shuddery noise, and then he was pulling back, hand closing around Fíli's wrist. "Keep them moving,” he ordered, watching as Fíli's mouth dropped open in a desperate gasp. Kíli chewed at the pad of his thumb a moment, eyes riveted to the sight before he began fumbling around in the sheets for the oil they had been using.

"On... On the table," Fíli choked out, sucking his lower lip in between his teeth as his third finger slipped out, dragging over the rim again. "Kíli," he whined.

Kíli's eyes sighted on the vial in question and he leaned over Fíli to reach it, trying not to lose himself in the feel of Fíli's hot breath against his chest. His fingers closed around the cool glass and he pulled back, upending the oil quickly onto his fingers. He slicked himself up with shaking fingers, cock throbbing at his touch. He couldn't help teasing himself, thumb digging in under the head, and for an instant he seriously contemplated just jerking off like this, watching Fíli tease himself to a second completion. But then Fíli let out another desperate, shuddering moan, and Kíli abandoned that idea. Shifting forward, he loomed over his older brother. Fíli had clenched his eyes tightly shut, and Kíli gripped his chin until they opened again, wide eyes focusing on his. “You ready?” he asked, voice husky. Fíli nodded, a frantic whine dragging from his lips. Kíli brushed the damp hair back from Fíli’s forehead and kissed the sweaty skin lightly, a sharp contrast to the desperation of their actions. “I… Are you sure?” he asked, not wanting to push his brother too far.

Fíli stared at him a moment before his eyes rolled. “Kíli,” he grit out. “If you don’t fuck me right now, I swear I’ll…” He trailed off, not actually knowing what his threat would be, but fortunately Kíli was grinning. Shifting into a more comfortable position, Kíli closed his hand around Fíli’s wrist, carefully pulling his fingers free from his body. Fíli moaned softly at the loss, feeling open and exposed, and Kíli couldn’t resist dragging his fingers over the hot flesh.

“Mahal, Fíli,” he breathed, delighting in the flush of Fíli’s body. “So open for me.”

Fíli breath hitched, eyes focusing on the ceiling as he squirmed beneath him. “Kíli,” he whispered, begging clear in the sound, and finally Kíli relented in his teasing. Sliding into place, he slowly pressed into his brother’s silken heat.

Fíli keened, back arching tight as he head rubbed over the pillows. His hand to came up scratch across Kíli’s neck, his breath coming out in sharp, needy gasps. Fíli was stretched so open that Kíli didn’t stop until he was buried balls deep inside him, and Fíli thought he could feel every ridge and vein of his brother’s cock pressing in. It was too much and not enough all at once and he could feel his heart beating faster and faster until he thought he might die from the intensity of it.

It was a moment for him to realize Kíli was pressing kisses over his face, eyes shut as he did. “Fíli… Fee,” he choked out. “So good. Durin’s beard, nadad. You feel amazing.”

Fíli couldn’t seem to find the air to respond, a high-pitched choking noise slipping from his lips instead as Kíli shifted his hips just slightly, sending sparks of pleasure through him. He felt hypersensitive all over, riding the line between pleasure and pain. His cock thickened further and he scratched his nails hard over Kíli’s back, trying to ground himself.

“Fíli… Fee!” Kíli kissed him hard, trying to refocus his brother’s attentions, and it was a moment before dazed eyes caught his own. Kíli kissed him again, unable to stop himself, and nipped at Fíli’s ear. “Are you… Is it too much?”

Golden locks hit the pillow as Fíli quickly shook his head. “No, it’s… It’s good. It’s… intense.” He managed a weak smile and then gasped sharply as Kíli’s cock twitched inside him. “Kíliii,” he moaned, clawing at the back of his brother’s neck. “Please. I need more.”

Kíli nodded, staring at Fíli a moment longer before he slowly pulled back, dragging out the motion as long as he could to enjoy the clench of his brother’s hot body around him. Fíli was crying out at the pressure against his sensitive rim, squirming as he fought to both get away and find more of the delicious sensation. “Kí… Li…” His brother’s name was both a blessing and a curse as he pulled back until just the head of his cock was splitting Fíli open. Fíli’s teeth sunk into his lower lip, stifling a whimper as Kíli just kept him split open. Little tremors were running through Fíli’s body, the pressure almost too much, and he dragged his nails down the length of Kíli’s spine, trying to force him to move. The motion left welts behind in his brother’s skin, and Kíli’s hips jerked forward against his will, making them both sob as he slid back inside.

Kíli’s own body was strung tight with pleasure, his cock aching inside his brother. But Fíli’s reactions had a heady effect, and Kíli couldn’t resist dragging it out, wanting to see Fíli beg for it. He pressed back in as painfully slowly as he could manage, ignoring his own need in favour of watching his normally strong and capable older brother writhing around on the bed beneath him, whimpering desperately for whatever Kíli gave him. It was intoxicating, and Kíli couldn’t resist slamming his hips in hard, burying those last couple inches in his brother and watching him stare sightlessly at the ceiling in response, the air leaving his lungs in a needy rush. Fíli’s heels were digging in hard to the mattress beneath them, hips shifting in minute thrusts as he tried to force Kíli to find a rhythm, to move faster, to do anything to get them closer to the edge. Kíli was having none of it, wanting to watch Fíli squirm just a little longer before he finally gave in to the pleasure.

Fíli whimpered when Kíli began pulling back out again, too slowly to really give him what he wanted. Eyes falling shut, Kíli leaned in close, pressing soft kisses over his brother’s neck. “’s it good, Fee?” he asked, ignoring the strain in his own voice. He grinned when he felt Fíli’s nails dig harder into his back, nearly breaking the skin. “Is this what you wanted?”

Fíli choked a little, rocking his hips against Kíli. “More,” he breathed, head tipping back as Kíli sucked over his adam’s apple. “Please.”

“More?” Kíli repeated. He knew what his brother wanted, but teasing Fíli had quickly become his favourite pastime. Sliding a hand down the length of his body, he traced his thumb over the puffy rim, beaming at the ragged shout Fíli gave. “More like this?”

“H… Hate you,” Fíli groaned in reply. He sobbed as Kíli just pressed the very tip of his thumb inside, stretching him open that much further. “Kíli, please,” he ground out, nearly hiccoughing he was so desperate. He was beautiful like this, and Kíli pulled his hand away, kissing Fíli hungrily.

Finally taking pity on his brother, Kíli slammed in hard, burying himself deep inside Fíli. Fíli cried out loudly, arching up into him as Kíli began to fuck him hard and fast, just how he knew his brother preferred. Fíli’s hands were digging in hard to Kíli’s skin, and one leg came up to press his heel into Kíli’s leg, trying to force his brother deeper, and faster. Kíli wanted to hold onto the image beneath him forever, this desperate, wanton Fíli pleading for his pleasure, but he could already feel his cock thickening, his stones drawing up tight. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, and he shifted the angle of his hips, each thrust pegging hard against Fíli's prostate. Fíli was a writhing, desperate mess, strung out and needy, every inch of his sweaty skin pressed against Kíli's until they both felt as though they were burning up. The new angle had him sobbing even louder, his heel pressing into Kíli's calf hard enough to bruise. His cock was rubbing up against Kíli's abdomen, their bodies damp from sweat and preslick, and with a well-timed thrust of Kíli's hips, Fíli was digging his fingers in and positively howling as he spilled between their bodies.

The clench of his body was overwhelming, hot pressure seeming to surround Kíli from every angle. He gasped, teeth sinking into the fleshy meat of Fíli's shoulder. He held off just a little longer, long enough for Fíli to come down from his orgasm, shivers running through him with every thrust of Kíli's hips against his over sensitive skin. Then, with one final mewl of, "please," from Fíli, Kíli was snapping his hips in hard and burying his face against his brother's neck as he spilled deep inside him.

They were both panting hard, tangled up so tightly in one another that Kíli blearily wonderd if they might have fused together. Then, slowly, Fíli's leg fell away from him, and then his arms, and Kíli mustered the energy to roll off his brother and onto his side. Fíli's limbs splayed out over the mattress, eyes shut as he caught his breath, and for a moment Kíli just watched him, captivated by the rise and fall of his brother's thick chest.

"Are you... Alright?" he ventured after a long moment, suddenly feeling overwhelmed as the euphoria of his climax began to fade away, worried he had pushed Fíli too far, that they had crossed some invisible line.

For a heart stopping moment, Fíli didn't respond. Then his lips quirked into a self-satisfied smile before he turned his head to face Kíli and cracked an eye open. "I'll be better when I get this mess cleaned off me," he admitted, and Kíli stared at him a moment before letting out a laugh that was both startled and relieved.

"I'll get a cloth," he murmured, figuring it was the least he could do. He moved to roll off the bed, but before he could, Fíli was grabbing his arm, pulling him back against him.

"I, uh." Fíli wasn't meeting his eyes, his cheeks burning red hot, but he was smiling. "I enjoyed that, Kee." He glanced up at his brother from beneath his eyelashes. "I really enjoyed that"

Kíli blinked at him a moment before a wide grin crossed his lips. “Oh yes?” he hummed quietly, a wicked smile playing over his lips. He caught Fíli’s gaze and brushed a bit of hair back from his face. “So it’s something you would be… Amenable to repeating in the future?” He waggled his eyebrows ridiculously until Fíli laughed his agreement and Kíli moved forward, stealing a quick kiss from perfect lips. “I’ll get a cloth,” he said again, pulling away.

He moved off the bed, and Fíli's eyes widened as they fell on his brother's bare back, a slightly guilty laugh slipping past his lips as he took in the welts and bruises and cuts he had left behind. "Uh, Kíli?”

Kíli hummed in acknowledgement, glancing back at him, and Fíli hesitated. He thought of the other dwarves at the range, eyeing Kíli as though he were meat. He thought of the way his brother obliviously flirted in return. He thought of an unknowing Kíli removing his shirt, displaying the marks and showing everyone that he was taken by Fíli. A slow smile crossed his lips, and he shook his head.

“… Never mind.”


End file.
